Verdad o Consecuencia
by mary-loki
Summary: One-Shot. Era un día normal en la casa Kurosaki... o por lo menos, tan normal como puede ser con los padres e hijos peleándose, visitas inesperadas y un juego propuesto por la teniente del Décimo Escuadrón, Matsumoto Rangiku. HT x KK y algo IchiRukia


**Holaaa! Bueno... aca les traigo mi 2º One Shot de esta parejaa! =) jajaja para mi, la mejor pareja, no sé ustedes xDD jaja bueno... espero q este One Shot tmb sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten! Nos leemos más abajo! =)**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**One Shot**

**_Verdad o Consecuencia _**

La casa de los Kurosaki era un caos total como siempre. Se podría decir que era un día normal para ellos, aunque para el resto del mundo eso sería todo lo contrario. ¿Qué familia era como los Kurosaki? Ninguna. Exactamente. Aquella familia no era para nada normal para el resto de la ciudad de Karakura.

Una familia compuesta por un padre con problemas mentales – según piensan muchas personas - , exceso de energía y alegría y que atacaba a sus hijos. ¿Qué clase de padre era ese? Un absolutamente anormal, decían muchos.

Un hijo delincuente y pandillero. Siempre regresaba a su casa herido, sangrando y hasta con algún hueso roto. Un par de gemelas totalmente opuestas, la más grande de ellas, Karin, parecía seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y se metía en peleas callejeras – eso es incorrecto, ella no hacía eso, pero los demás no lo entenderían si se los contara y la trataría de loca – y ella, al igual que su hermano pero no tan seguido, regresaba a casa con algunas heridas. Y la menor de las gemelas, era la única normal de aquella familia según opiniones de los ciudadanos, era la que cuidaba el hogar, hacía los quehaceres de la casa y se encargaba de mantener el orden. Y así estaba compuesta la familia Kurosaki.

¿Y la madre? Preguntarán muchos. Pues bueno, la madre y esposa de aquella familia había fallecido hacía muchos años y como los ciudadanos no la habían conocido muy bien, no tenían ninguna opinión sobre ella.

Ahora, como decía al principio, la familia Kurosaki pasaba por un día _normal_ para ellos.

Gritos se podían escuchar dentro de la casa. El grito de dos hombres peleando y el de una chica gritándole a su padre para que se separe de su hermano, mientras la otra chica preparaba el almuerzo.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, viejo!- decía un chico de 17 años de edad, cabello color naranja en puntas y de _casi_ permanente ceño fruncido.

-¡Vamos Ichigo, enfréntate a tu padre, demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres!- le gritaba un hombre de 43 años de edad, cabello negro y barba.

-¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear! ¡Tú viejo, deja ya de pegar a Ichi-nii!- gritaba una acalorada chica de 13 años de edad, cabello que pasaba sus por poco sus hombros, de color negro y mirada asesina – dirigida especialmente a su padre.

-Pero Karin-chan- se quejaba como un niño, Isshin- Ichigo tiene que mostrarme que tan fuerte es, no puedo aceptar a un debilucho en esta familia- dijo deteniéndose por unos segundos y fingiendo seriedad. Ésta última parte había sido escuchada por la menor de la familia, Yuzu, quien venía a avisarles que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos castaños de la chica y sus labios temblaban. Se dirigió a su padre.

-O-otou-san…- comenzó a decir con voz estrangulada- ¿e-eso quiere decir que no soy a-aceptada e-en la f-familia?- preguntó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Los ojos de Isshin se abrieron por la sorpresa. Lo que había dicho lo había dicho en broma, todos lo sabían, pero al parecer su pequeña Yuzu no y ahora lloraba por su culpa. Ichigo y Karin fulminaron con la mirada a su padre. Era un idiota. El viejo sabía que Yuzu se tomaba demasiado en serio las cosas.

Su padre comenzó a correr hacia Yuzu con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a consolarla y decirle que todo eso era una broma y que no tenía que preocuparse. Pero algo lo detuvo. Un puño se estampo contra su rostro y lo hizo salir volando en la dirección contraria y chocar contra la pared. Había sido Karin.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus puños, y una vena sobresalía en su sien.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, viejo! Heriste a Yuzu- le dijo con enfado. A veces su padre podía ser un idiota. Ichigo concordaba con su hermana.

Karin fue con su gemela y la tranquilizó diciéndole que su padre solo bromeaba y que además ella no era débil, que si lo hubiera sido jamás habría podido con todas las idioteces de aquella familia y mucho menos encargarse de dicha familia. Ante eso, Yuzu sonrió ampliamente, agradeció a su hermana y regresó a la cocina.

Isshin se había parado de su lugar y se había dirigido con lágrimas en los ojos – y gritando exageradamente – hacía el gran póster que estaba en la pared de su difunta esposa.

-¡Ah mi Masaki, he hecho llorar a Yuzu-chan, soy un padre horrible, HORRIBLE!- gritaba y lloraba junto al póster- ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel, cómo?! ¡Pero Karin-chan me ha golpeado, me ha dado mi merecido y merezco mucho más y…!- seguía contándole sus penas a su esposa, hasta que el timbre lo interrumpió.

-Yo iré- anunció Yuzu quitándose su delantal de cocina y dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con más de 10 personas, totalmente extrañas para ella. Bueno, solamente conocía a 3 de ellos y logró reconocer a un par de compañeros de Ichigo.

-Buenas días… ¿O ya sería buenas tardes?... bueno, no importa, ¿se encuentra Ichigo?- preguntó un extraño muchacho de cabello rojo, atado en una coleta alta y con extraños tatuajes en su rostro.

-Ah… etto… sí… pasen- dijo amablemente. Todo el grupo entró en la casa. ¡Sí que eran muchos! Ocupaban toda la sala.

-Oye, Yuzu, ¿quién er…?- pero no terminó su pregunta al ver a todos los presentes. Se detuvo especialmente en dos personas – más en una que en la otra - .- ¿T-Toushiro? ¿Matsumoto?- preguntó confundida.

-Buenas tardes, Karin-chan- dijo una feliz Matsumoto, acercándose y abrazándola contra su pecho y ahogándola, ya que sus pechos eran demasiado grandes y la apretaban demasiado, impidiéndole respirar. Ya se estaba poniendo color azul, cuando una voz autoritaria la salvó.

-Matsumoto, ya suelta a Kurosaki, la ahogas- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez suelta, tomó bocanadas de aire y miró agradecida a Toushiro. Ahora que lo miraba bien, notó los cambios producidos en el peliblanco. Estaba más alto – no tanto como Ichi-nii, pero sí era más alto que antes y que ella también -, su cabello había crecido, su cuerpo estaba mejor formado y estaba más apuesto que antes… _¡Espérate un segundo! ¿Apuesto? ¡Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando!_ Pensaba la pelinegra, sonrojándose levemente. Nadie lo había notado, excepto Toushiro quien al verla sonrió muy levemente.

Él también la había observado mejor y había notado sus cambios. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo, estaba un poco más alta, ya había desarrollado algunas curvas y tenía pechos – no eran del tamaño de los de Matsumoto u Orihime, pero allí estaban, eran…normales - .En fin, estaba muy linda. Sacudió la cabeza ante aquél pensamiento. ¡Esos no eran los pensamientos de alguien como él, ciertamente no lo eran!

Karin se dirigió a él.

-Gracias, Toushiro- agradeció y agregó- y te dije que no me llamaras Kurosaki, de esa manera confundes a toda la familia, llámame Karin. _Ka-rin_.- dijo como hablándole a un niño- ¿o acaso no entiendes eh, enano de primaria?- lo tanteó. Todos quedaron en silencio. Nadie se enfrentaba de esa manera a su capitán. Sabían como odiaba su capitán que lo llamaran _enano_ o algo que se le parezca o que no se dirigieran a él apropiadamente. Y ahora que todos lo pensaban, la chica Kurosaki había llamado a su capitán, _Toushiro_, dos veces. ¡Dos veces! Y él no la había corregido en ningún momento.

-¡Que no soy un enano de primaria, Kurosaki!- espetó enojado el peliblanco.

-Sí, eso dices tú, _enano de primaria_- dijo Karin con una sonrisa ladina y mirándose las uñas como si aquello no fuera nada.

-Claro que no, primero, no soy enano, soy más alto que tú por si no te has fijado y segundo, ciertamente no estoy en _primaria_, tengo cientos de años, difícilmente estoy en primaria- aclaró él.

-No importa qué tan alto seas ni cuántos años tengas, para mi eres un enano de primaria, lo eres desde que te conocí y lo seguirás siendo _siempre- _dijo con burla. Él tan solo la miró ceñudo.

Renji se acercó a Matsumoto, quien observaba toda la escena con una sonrisa divertida. Un macabro plan formulándose en su mente.

-Oye, Matsumoto, ¿Hitsugaya-taicho y Kurosaki-san ya se conocían?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado el pelirrojo. Siempre creyó que la única persona cercana al Capitán del escuadrón 10, era Hinamori Momo, pero al parecer no era tan así.

-Claro, claro- respondió Matsumoto en un susurro no tan bajo. Todos prestaban atención – incluido Byakuya, pero intentaba ocultar su interés - , hasta el par que hasta hacía unos momentos se estaba peleando. Todos curiosos por escuchar la historia.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó. Su capitán no era del tipo que ignoraba las reglas, y las reglas indicaban claramente que los Shinigami no podían relacionarse con los humanos, pero bueno, la mayoría de los presentes había roto aquella regla, pero jamás pensó que Hitsugaya-taicho también.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando nos enviaron al Taicho, a ti, Ikkaku, Yumichika y a mi, aquí para deshacernos y proteger a la ciudad del ataque de los Hollows y Arrancar?- preguntó. Renji asintió.- Bueno, durante esa misión conoció a Karin-chan, y él sentía curiosidad hacia ella, ya que era capaz de sentir y ver a los Hollows, y la observaba, y un día hasta la ayudó en un partido de soccer- dijo abriendo los ojos como sorprendida. Renji hizo lo mismo y los demás igual. Toushiro y Karin estaban empezando a desesperarse con aquella mujer.- y luego de ese partido un Hollow apareció y mi Taicho defendió con todo su alma y ser a Karin-chan- contó con las manos juntas y estrellitas en los ojos. Estaba realmente emocionada contando aquella historia. La historia en la que su Taicho encontró al amor de su vida. A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza y Toushiro y Karin fruncieron el ceño. Todos sabían que la cosa no había sido tan así.- luego Karin-chan se lo agradeció, estaba muy emocionada al ser salvada por mi Taicho- continuó, exagerando todo- y luego lo tomó por los hombros y…- dijo haciendo un silencio para que todos queden intrigados. Y lo había logrado, todos querían saber qué había pasado luego, pero se preguntaban que si lo que diría en un momento era verdad. Ya todos tenían una idea de lo que seguía y estaban emocionados por comprobarlo.-…y entonces Karin-chan lo sacudió pidiendo información sobre Ichigo quien en ese momento entrenaba con los Vizards, lo llamó por primera vez _enano de primaria_, Taicho se enojó por el comentario y bueno, el resto es historia- finalizó sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio, con grandes gotas en sus cabezas. Solo Matsumoto podía finalizar una historia de aquella manera.

-Y bueno, así es como comenzó la historia de amor entre mi Taicho y Karin-chan, y ahora luego de tanto tiempo, han vuelto a reunirse y ambos están dispuestos a continuar su historia- dijo con ojos brillosos. Los susodichos se sonrojaron a más no poder mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos. Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE MENTIRA!- gritaron ambos sonrojados.

-¡Oi, ¿qué es todo este…ruido…?!- terminó el pelinaranja entrando en la sala. Miró a todos sorprendidos y su mirada se detuvo en Rukia y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, pero así como apareció, desapareció.- ¿Rukia?- preguntó y luego miró a los demás- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¡Hasta Byakuya está aquí!- exclamó, sorprendido. Byakuya le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Ichigo tembló. Era el único que lograba ponerlo así, pero no era porque le tenía miedo a aquella mirada, era por otra cosa que mejor se guardaba para él.

-Bueno, Fresita, hemos venido a visitarte- dijo Renji como si fuera obvio. Ichigo frunció el ceño y, con el puño levantado, se dirigió a Renji.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, cabeza de piña?- preguntó enojado.

-Fresita, ¿algún problema con eso, eh, _Fresita_?- burló Renji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya me las pagarás maldito cabeza de piña- dijo arremangándose y preparándose para pelear con el pelirrojo. Éste también se preparaba.

Pero ninguno logró hacer nada ya que una pequeña figura se interpuso entre ellos y miró fijamente a Ichigo.

-No es momento de pelear, Ichigo- intentó tranquilizarlo Rukia.

-No te metas en esto, miniatura- espetó Ichigo. Rukia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡No me llames miniatura, _Fresita_!- le gritó una enfadado Rukia.

-¡Ja! Ya la escuchaste, Ichigo, ella también cree que pareces una Fresita, jaja- rió Renji. Rukia e Ichigo lo fulminaron con la mirada y ambos le gritaron.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO CABEZA DE PIÑA!- gritaron ambos y luego se giraron para verse y dispuestos a continuar con su pelea, pero una tímida voz llamó la atención de todos.

-Etto… el almuerzo ya está listo- avisó a todos. Yuzu se había ido de la sala a preparar más comida antes de que Matsumoto contara su historia, así que no logró escucharla. Todos entraron en el comedor y se acomodaron como pudieron. Estaban todos amontonados en la mesa – habían tenido que agregar otra mesa más y traer más sillas.

Toushiro y Karin habían quedado juntos. _Muy_ juntos y aunque ambos estaban algo sonrojados, ninguno se encontraba incómodo. Era todo lo contrario, les gustaba estar así, aunque no lo admitieran. Pero Ichigo no decía lo mismo. Él fulminaba con la mirada a Toushiro. Si se atrevía a tocar a su hermana, se las tendría que ver con él. Se quejaba constantemente sobre ese hecho.

-¿Quién puso a mi hermana, junto al enano, eh?- preguntó Ichigo.

-¡YOO!- exclamó Isshin desde la otra punta de la mesa. A él parecía no importarle ver a su hija tan cerca de un chico. Bueno, tal vez sería porque Toushiro era su antiguo subordinado y le tenía confianza, pero igual a Ichigo no le gustaba la actitud de su padre.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho viejo? ¡Están demasiado cerca!- gritó. Isshin se encogió de hombros y sonrió alegremente. Ichigo quería golpearlo, pero las cosas no fueron así. Él había sido golpeado y no por Isshin, si no por la persona que tenía a su lado, Rukia.- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Deja en paz a Hitsugaya-taicho y a Karin-chan! ¿Es que no ves que quieren continuar con su historia de amor?- le dijo. Error. Gravísimo error. Todos quedaron en silencio. Toushiro y Karin se sonrojaron. Ichigo se atragantó con la comida y los demás estaban en silencio. Excepto, Isshin que se había levantado con los ojos llorosos y se dirigió nuevamente al retrato de su esposa y decía cosas como "¡Karin-chan ha crecido, ya ha encontrado a su media naranja!".

Ichigo tosió. Su rostro estaba rojo. Humo salía de sus orejas – literalmente.

-¿Historia de amor? ¡¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso, Rukia?!- preguntó un irritado pelinaranja. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

-Pues eso mismo, ¿no has escuchado la historia de Matsumoto?- respondió ella tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo como si nada.

-Toushiro… ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!- gritó al peliblanco. El sonrojo de este había desaparecido y miró con indiferencia a Ichigo, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Claro, nada de eso era verdad, pero no le importaría comenzar algo con Karin… _No, no, no, mal. ¡Mal!_ Se gritaba a sí mismo ante sus pensamientos.

Karin se había enojado. Ichigo no tenía por qué meterse en sus cosas y decidió hacérselo saber. Se dirigió a él, ceñuda.

-No tienes por qué meterte, Ichi-nii, es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiero con ella- sentenció.

-Claro que…- pero fue interrumpido por Karin.

-No tienes derecho, yo no me meto en tus asuntos con Rukia- dijo ella y volvió a comer. Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ichigo quedó tan blanco como el papel y Rukia había dejado de comer. No había nada entre ellos, pero se notaba que algo sentían por el otro. Byakuya envió miradas asesinas a Ichigo y éste volvió a temblar. Por eso era que le tenía algo de miedo. Sabía que era muy sobre protector cuando se trataba de Rukia. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Byakuya estaba a punto de salirse de su Gigai y atacar a Ichigo con su Bankai, pero Rukia se lo impidió.

-Nii-sama, no hagas nada, por favor, ehh… Ichigo y yo somos solo amigos, sí, sí, solo amigos- dijo un tanto nerviosa. Byakuya la escudriñó con la mirada y luego se calmó, pero aún seguía mirando mal a Ichigo. Éste a penas podía comer.

El resto del almuerzo se pasó en silencio. Nadie quería armar otra pelea.

Al terminar de comer todos se fueron a la sala. Los mayores, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara e Isshin se fueron al jardín trasero a recordar viejos tiempos – Byakuya se había quedado en un rincón observando a los que estaban en la sala, especialmente a Ichigo y Yoruichi había decidido quedarse con los más jóvenes, al igual que Kenpachi quien estaba siendo entretenido por las preguntas y tonterías de la pequeña teniente, Yachiru.

Hablaron por un rato hasta que Matsumoto propuso algo.

-¡Juguemos un juego!- exclamó. Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué juego?- preguntó Ikkaku quien hasta hacía unos momentos peleaba con Renji e Ichigo. Yumichika estaba a su lado y decía a cada rato lo Feo que eran aquellas peleas.

-¡Verdad o Consecuencia!- gritó emocionada. Muchos asintieron, menos Toushiro. No estaba dispuesto a jugar un juego tan infantil y se lo hizo saber a Matsumoto- ¡Oh, vamos, Taicho, no sea malo!- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Vamos, Toushiro, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?- lo tanteó Karin.

-Claro que no- dijo mirándola mal. Está bien, jugaría. Matsumoto gritó de felicidad y abrazó a su Taicho y éste la apartó.

-¡Yo comienzo!- exclamó Matsumoto.- ¡Taicho, ¿verdad o consecuencia?!- preguntó emocionada. Toushiro lo sopesó un momento. Verdad era lo más seguro que podía elegir.

-Verdad- dijo con voz monótona.

-A ver… ¿es verdad que has estado enamorado de Momo-chan?- preguntó. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, especialmente Karin. Ella sabía que era la mejor amiga de Toushiro, pero no sabía si sentía algo por ella o no.

-No, ella es como mi hermana- respondió con la verdad. Al contrario de las creencias de muchos, él nunca había estado enamorado de Momo. Él la amaba como una hermana, como nada más. Karin sintió un gran alivio al saber eso y no sabía por qué. Era el turno de Toushiro- Madarame… ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó mirando al pelado.

-Consecuencia- dijo con toda seguridad.

-No tendrás que participar en ninguna batalla durante dos semanas, solo podrás pelear contra los Hollows más débiles- dijo Toushiro con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puede hacerme eso Hitsugaya-taicho! En el Escuadrón 11 siempre tenemos que pelear, ¡siempre!- se quejó.

-Lo siento, Madarame, pero has elegido consecuencia y tienes que cumplir- dijo Toushiro. Todos rieron ante la cara de suplicio al no poder pelear de Ikkaku.

-Ichigo ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó enojado. Se descargaría con el pelinaranja ya que con su capitán no podía.

-Consecuencia- dijo, pero al ver la macabra sonrisa de Ikkaku se arrepintió de su elección. ¿Por qué carajo había elegido Consecuencia? ¡Era un idiota!

-Tienes que besar… a Rukia-san…en los labios- dijo, malévolo. Por fin podía descargarse.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Quieres que Byakuya me mate?- preguntó y miró al hermano mayor de Rukia. Éste lo miraba como diciendo "Atrévete y morirás". Tragó saliva. Moriría aquél mismo día. Estaba seguro. Rukia se había sonrojado levemente.

-No puedes salirte Ichigo, tienes que cumplir- dijo con una risita, Renji.

-¡Cállate, cabeza de piña!- dijo totalmente sonrojado. No le molestaría besar a Rukia, ¿pero frente a su hermano? Tenía que estar loco para hacerlo y ciertamente no lo estaba. Rukia se puso delante de él.

-Vamos, Ichigo, hazlo, que sea uno rápido, yo me encargaré de mi hermano luego- dijo sonrojada. Ichigo tragó saliva, nervioso. Lentamente se acercó a Rukia y acto seguido apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, pero luego de hacerlo no pudo separarse, no quería y al parecer ella tampoco. El beso se volvió largo y apasionado. Silbidos y gritos se escuchaban en la habitación, pero ellos no lo escuchaban. Dos minutos después se separaron, ambos sonrojados y sin aire.

Ichigo quiso correr al ver la mirada asesina del hermano de Rukia, pero ella lo detuvo y luego se dirigió a hablar con su hermano. Era su turno.

-Renji… ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Verdad- respondió.

-Mmm… ¿Es verdad que sientes algo por mi amiga, Tatsuki?- preguntó con picardía. Sabía que era así. Había visto como la miraba las veces en las que la había visto y sabía que algo había.

Renji carraspeó. Estaba incómodo con la pregunta, pero no tenia ninguna escapatoria. Así que intentando no sonrojarse – lo cual era un caso perdido – respondió.

-Sí- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía- dijo Ichigo triunfal. Todos rieron, menos Byakuya y Renji.

-Bueno, ejem, mi turno- dijo y se dirigió a Yumichika- Yumichika… ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó.

-Mmm… consecuencia- respondió un tanto inseguro.

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de Yachiru, sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de Ikkaku, por toda la semana- le dijo. Yumichika quedó en blanco. ¿Cuidar…de Yachiru…toda una semana… _sin ayuda_? Renji lo quería muerto, estaba seguro.

Yachiru al escuchar esto se abalanzó sobre Yumichika, riendo.

-Yumi-chan, Yumi-chan, la pasaremos muy bien juntos- canturreaba la niña. Yumichika quería morirse en ese instante. Todos escucharon susurrar a Kenpachi.

-Por fin un día libre- susurró, al parecer, aliviado al saber que no tendría que cuidar de Yachiru durante una semana.

-Bien, mi turno, Rangiku… ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó.

-Verdad- respondió sonriente. No tenía nada que ocultar.

-¿Es verdad que luego de una de nuestras fiestas de Sake, al llegar al Décimo Escuadrón, caíste dormida sobre Hitsugaya-taicho?- preguntó con cierta malicia.

-Ehh… etto… sí, es verdad, jeje- rió. Toushiro frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Los demás se rieron. Se imaginaban a una Rangiku totalmente borracha caerse dormida sobre el pequeño Taicho. Era una visión digna de verse.- Karin-chan, ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó.

-Consecuencia- respondió sin titubear. Ella no era ninguna cobarde.

-Bien, tendrás que encerrarte en el armario…- dijo señalando dicho armario-… con Hitsugaya-taicho y no podrán salir de allí… hasta que se besen y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que lo hagan- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y pícara en su rostro. ¡Le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas!

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron tres personas. Karin, Toushiro e Ichigo.

-¡No! De ninguna manera dejaré que este enano bese a mi hermana, ¡olvídense!- espetó enojado. Nunca permitiría eso. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Byakuya.

-¡No me llames así, Kurosaki!- gritó Toushiro.

-¡Te llamaré como quiera, Toushiro!- le respondió él.

-¡Es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti!- señaló. Ichigo iba a responderle, pero Karin lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- les gritó y ambos se callaron. Estaba levemente sonrojada- Está bien, lo haremos- respondió al fin. Ichigo iba a replicar, pero la mirada que le envió Karin lo hizo tragarse sus palabras.

-Bien, bien, ahora métanse en el armario, yo aplicaré una técnica de Kidou y un aura roja rodeará al principio el armario y cuando se ponga azul, que pasará cuando se besen, y cuando pases dos minutos desde ese momento los sacaremos de allí- dijo sonriéndoles y los metió a ambos en el armario y los encerró y realizó el Kidou dicho anteriormente.

El armario no era muy grande que digamos y sus cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por unos centímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Ambos querían eso, pero no sabían como empezar.

-No tienes que hacerlo si te molesta- le dijo en un susurro Toushiro. Karin negó.

-N-no, no me molesta- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Eran tan hermosos. Se podría quedar todo el tiempo mirándolos, pero sabía que ahora no podía. En otra ocasión sería.

Toushiro llevó sus brazos hacia la cintura de Karin y se la rodeó y la acercó aún más a él. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban pegados. Karin rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Sus labios se juntaron.

Desde afuera los espectadores vieron como el armario se volvió azul. Ya se habían besado.

-Wow, eso fue rápido- dijo Ikkaku. Los demás asintieron. Ichigo miró mal al armario. Ya se las vería con Toushiro cuando salieran.

Nuevamente dentro del armario.

Al principio se habían quedado quietos, con sus labios juntos. Luego Toushiro comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Karin y ella hizo lo mismo.

Comenzó como un beso lento y dulce y al minuto se había vuelto intenso, apasionado. Toushiro mordió el labio inferior de Karin y ella partió sus labios y la lengua de Toushiro entró en su boca y comenzó a saborearla. Karin soltó un suspiro y él hizo lo mismo. No quería que aquello acabara. Quería pasar los dos minutos.

Sus lenguas se unieron y jugaron la una con la otra. Toushiro la apoyó contra la pared del armario y acarició su cintura. Karin enredó sus dedos en el cabello blanco de Toushiro. Los acaricio y tironeó levemente de ellos. Toushiro soltó otro suspiro.

Se escuchó un _clic_. Al parecer sus dos minutos se habían acabado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a acabar con aquello en ese momento. Acabarían cuando quisieran, no cuando los demás se lo dijeran. Entonces, cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y luz comenzó a entrar, Toushiro estiró el brazo y, sin separarse de Karin, y cerró la puerta y aplicó Kidou en la puerta a ciegas.

Ambos siguieron con lo suyo. Se podían escuchar gritos afuera. Seguramente de Ichigo quien debía estar tan rojo como un tomate, también se escuchaban risa y silbidos, pero a ellos no les importó. Estaban solo ellos, nadie más existía. Ya se enfrentarían al resto en otro momento, pero no en ese. Solo querían disfrutar y seguir besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Basta decir que Toushiro y Karin no salieron de aquel oscuro armario en toda la tarde y que Ichigo no estaba muy contento con eso y con los bajos sonidos que se lograban escuchar, provenientes de aquel maldito armario…

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? jeje espero que si xDD bueno ya me lo dirán ustedes en algún review =P espero poder leer sus opiniones y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! =) a mi me gustó jaja pro mi opinión mucho no cuenta xD jaja bueno... ahh les digo, ya que estoy xD tengo una historia ya empezada de Bleach y de esta pareja y pensaba publicarla, pero no por el momento =P jaja una de las razones es que mi compu se rompió (la que uso ahora es la de mi mamá -.-) y ahora la están arreglando... espero que no se borren mis historiaaas! T^T especialmente esta que empecé de Bleach u.u y la otra razón es que me tomé unas vacaciones de las historias =P hace poco terminé una y decidí no publicar alguna historia x un tiempito xD asi q solo me dedico a publicar One Shots =P bueno... no sé si algo de lo que dije les es interesante, pero yo aviso... por las dudas jaja xD**

**Bueno... ahora me voy! espero q hayan disfrutado el One Shot y que me dejen sus opiniones en algún review! se cuidan, xauuuuu...**


End file.
